Kalyssa
Biography Season 12 (12.1) * 20 years old from Oklahoma. Started dancing at the age of 14, and most start between the ages of 3-6. Cousin once asked her to take a dance class with her, and was like ‘Why not, nothing else going on.’ She ended up loving it. Only took two years of dancing before she began winning competitions. Having been valedictorian of her class, she surprised everyone when she didn’t go to college and chose dance. That what she’s committed to, and she went straight to the NBA and cheered for the Oklahoma City Thunder Girls for the past two years. Had a great time cheering in NBA, but all she wants to do is become a DCC. Technique can make or break you, especially in training camp. Hasn’t had all of that technical training, but can definitely show that ‘wow’ moment. (12.12) * 20 years old and she moved from Oklahoma to Frisco, Texas for training camp, and this is her first time ever being completely on her own, so the entire experience is a little overwhelming. She has a full-time job as a project supervisor for a construction company. It’s a lot juggling everything at once. She usually doesn’t even get home until midnight to 2:00 AM. And then the next day, she’s waking up at 5:00 AM again. They are very deep into training camp and she’s very tired. She almost had a breakdown moment, because this is the craziest and longest experience that she’s ever been through. At the end of the day, it’s definitely about confidence. She’s really hoping that one day, she’ll become a DCC. Confessionals Total: 36 (3rd most, Season 12) Season 12 (12.1) * Pampering up a little bit. I’m stretching. * Heading into the stadium and I’m just looking around, and I was like, ‘Oh my gosh, this is really happening to me.’ * Biography * I’m definitely ready for semis, I’m ready to show them my best. I’m ready to rock it. (12.2) * Today, I think the pressure is full-force. It’s definitely on. * asks how she will include her sass in the DCC choreography I think I have a little bit of flair as far as my facials. I think I can pull you in. * I’m waiting for the judges to come back out and announce who will be going into finals. I’m so nervous for the results. * names left to call I’m so nervous for the results. I am just wanting to be here, and I just really want to make this team. * Hearing my name was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. (12.3) * Today we will be meeting at Kitty Carter’s dance studio and we will perform our individual solos. * I’m going to do my best to, in a day, start looking like the girl next door. * So, today we are going into finals. We are about to perform our solos, and then we will go onto the field and we will perform the combination that we learned last weekend. * I changed up my look because Kitty did not like my costume at all. I can be sweet, I can be sassy. Maybe even a little bit sexy in there, but not too much. * names left Basically, everything is riding on the line for me at this point. * I was the last person called and I just about died. This is definitely the best feeling I have ever had in my entire life. (12.4) * We have practiced every single night, and that is not something I am very used to. Having a new job and training camp in the same day, that’s a lot to do. (12.5) * Miranda was talking about her hair stylist not chopping off her hair, and all of the sudden scissors motion ‘dink!’ A huge piece of hair just dropped on the floor. * Stumbles I’ve never done that move. Put your leg up on another girl’s back. I’m just going to have to practice it, and I will eventually nail it. (12.6) * fittings Putting on that uniform is going to be the best day of my life. * Kelli is just yanking around my chest and just doing whatever she wanted to my body. I was just like, ‘you can do whatever you want.’ * I just really try to overcome what other people think of me and I just really be myself out there on the dance floor. (12.7) * VA after someone sings to her I was caught off-guard. I was very surprised, but I loved it at the same time. It was like, ‘sing to me!’ [she shimmies] * group auditions, teary I have my grandma in mind today. She was diagnosed with a tumor, and I told her I want to make this team for her. The Dallas Cowboys are her favorite team, so she’s my drive behind tonight. * show group It’s been a bit of an emotional time for me lately with my grandmother, and for that to mean so much to her, I am one step closer to making my dream come true of becoming a DCC. (12.8) * I’ve never been in a restaurant as fancy as this. Today will definitely be very interesting. (12.9) * I’m actually really nervous today because I’ve never been able to perform on a field. I’m just used to a basketball court. So, I’m really hoping that I can make the best out of it today. * the Star I’m just like a sponge today and I’m soaking it all up. And it is a true experience hearing it from Charlotte herself what this organization is and what it represents. * class People don’t realize what an athlete you really have to be to get through an entire game and look good and pretty while you’re doing it. Judy and Kelli are really getting down to specifics whenever they are cutting girls. Endurance can definitely be a cutting factor. (12.10) * As a rookie group, this is our first time blocking the signature dance, and we weren’t expected that to happen tonight at all. (12.12) * I’m kind of all over the map right now. I’m very tired. However, I’m really trying to keep up the energy. * [[Gina], their first show group performance] Today is definitely a big day for all of us. We have a lot to prove out there that we have what it takes to be on this team. * Biography * It’s the end of week nine, and right now I’m feeling really nervous. My spot on this team is definitely not safe. So, I’m going to make sure I perform 1,000% tonight. (12.13) * Today, I’m still stressing out, but in a completely different way. I’ve already made it here, so now my stress level is going to be catered towards really performing and make sure that I look perfect out there on the sidelines. * It’s for sure go-time right now. I’m super, super excited that this is going to be my NFL debut. * It feels so amazing to be here. I can definitely feel all of us coming together as a team and as sisters and… this is the best moment ever. Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * “Sexy.” – K * “Oh my. Oh, here we go. Shake it.” – Ramos * “With her ensemble, it was a great look, but she really made us take note with her whole extra … “movement” is what I will call what she did for us.” – Ramos her shaking her chest * “Honey, yes. Double checks on appearance – yes. She’s sexy-looking.” – Charlotte, “She’s not the one you said ‘dirty sexy?’” – K, “Yeah, I did. But I wrote ‘nasty, but in a good way.’” – J, “What do you mean by that?” – C, “She’s just dirty looking, nasty, but I think she could be cleaned up and made to look fresh.” – J * of episode confessional Kalyssa was cute, she’s definitely a performer. She definitely knows how to get noticed and command attention. We’ll see if she kind of needs to be toned down, a little bit. – K (12.2) * “She is so precious. Oh my God. She’s really pretty.” – McCoy * “Kalyssa has great flexibility and control.” – K * I thought she sold it. I put ‘spunky’ exclamation mark. Very sexy. – MR/ Today, she was like vixen-like. – Ramos/ Rawr/ A little fireball/ Fireball, exactly. – Ramos/ Yeah/ Where I want to see is, can she do the choreography in the style next to the veterans? (12.3) * Pre-finals You need to get rid of the diamond choker and you need to get rid of that thing [arm band] because it’s not working for you. You want to sell yourself as sweet and humble, and just flirty. – Kitty * her answer to the First Lady question I thought Kalyssa didn’t understand the question. I think it was a pressure moment. – K * “Kalyssa definitely knows how to get noticed and command attention.” – K * “She’s got a lot of power. She’s just precious, this one.” – Charlotte * deliberation We don’t need to vote, because according to Neil, ‘she’s in!!!’ – Charlotte up his judge’s form/ This is one of the ones I don’t have to shape or mold her. You know it when you see it. – Jay/ Game ready. – K/ You walk through the door, and you’re like ‘slam dunk.’ – Jay/ Yep. – K/ She was over performing. Really trying to make sure the field didn’t swallow her up, and so she was coming across very messy to me on the field. (12.4) * “I’ll tell you who’s got a lot of power is Kalyssa.” – J * “Kalyssa, some mistakes, but you have great power.” – J * “Kalyssa, you and Keyra are going to be competing for firecracker award.” – K * I like Kalyssa. She’s gorgeous but she needs to work on her control, but I like her. – Ashton Torres (12.5) * “Yes! Yes!” – Kitty Carter (12.6) * “Whoo, Kalyssa. Oh my! She’s a powerhouse. She’s fun to watch. You kind of have to stop yourself from looking at her. She’s good.” – Melissa Rycroft * “Big ole powerhouse” – Melissa Rycroft critiquing [[Celinda (S11/12 TCC)|Celinda] how Kalyssa being in front of her means she needs to perform better] * Kalyssa, don’t add choreography. Like, you add heads where there’s not heads. Cause you were standing out with an extra move, and I was like ‘Oh, what is she doing?’ – J (12.7) * Your girl Kalyssa is definitely alluring. – Ramos/ Uh huh. It’s hard to be a rookie and in show group. – Kitty Carter/ Yeah. – Ramos * “I like her. One of the strongest rookies, I think.” – Ramos (12.8) * Cameos “The camera loves her.” – K, “She’s better at this than she is dancing.” – J, And she’s been great dancing.” – K * “Performance wise, she’s one of the shining ones. She was really great in all of her styles and stuff. She’s great.” – Melissa Rycroft (12.9) * “Kalyssa, you’re coming in short on that line. If a football field is new to you, you’ve got to eyeball the 30 and know that you’re going to cross it aggressively, and you’re not stopping till 40.” – K (12.12) * Kalyssa isn’t as strong as she usually is. – K * Kalyssa, I don’t feel like you gave particular dance your pop, your normal firecracker pop. It was a little blah. I think you can give it a lot more. – J * I hope Kalyssa isn’t getting complacent or too confident. Tonight, her performance wasn’t as good as it’s been, and I think she’s letting some of the other girls pass her up. – J * Kalyssa still doesn’t look sharp. – J * Keyra, you don’t know that one very well. You don’t attack it. Same thing, Kalyssa. You seem daintier tonight than you’ve been during training camp. She’s been shuffling her feet a lot. Like, if it’s out cross out, you kind of shuffle to it. – J Kalyssa repeat it * Keyra and Kalyssa, the is the right time for y’all to start fizzling out. But neither one of y’all tonight have the edge that you had in the first half of training camp. – K * Are you at the right depth? I think you’re not back far enough, Kalyssa. – J * This little fiery one, I think she’s a go-getter. – Kitty Carter * says Alexis looks good “So does Kalyssa.” – K * “Kalyssa’s gonna be strong.” – K Other Season 12 (12.2) * Shown dancing while Kelli talks about seeing people who can do the routine, and make it easy for the judges to know they could be in the uniform * 2nd to last shown being invited to finals (12.3) * Cannot name the First Lady, but when subsequently asked, can name the President and that James Coney was just fired when asked at panels. When asked how she knows that and not the First Lady, Kalyssa saying she thought they meant the very first First Lady ever. * Her solo audition is shown * Last one shown being invited to training camp (12.5) * Makeover glamor shot (no ‘before’ shot) (12.6) * At uniform fittings, Kelli asks her if Kitty referring to her as naughty offends her. Kalyssa says it’s not the first time she’s heard that. (12.7) * Announced as a member of show group (12.8) * Final cameo shown on screen (12.12) * The judges scores can be seen on her audition photo: 14 yeses, 1 maybe (12.13) * Locker room cameo photo shown Category:DCC Category:Left Midseason Category:S12 Rookie